1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Related Art
An organic light emitting element used for an organic light emitting display device is a self-emitting element having a light emission layer formed between two electrodes. In the organic light emitting element, electrons from the cathode which is electron injection electrode and holes from the anode which is hole injection electrode are injected into the light emitting layer and combined to generate excitons and light is emitted when the excitons are dropped from an excited state to a ground state.
The organic light emitting display device using the organic light emitting element is classified into a top-emission type, a bottom-emission type and a dual-emission type according to its light emitting direction and divided into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to its driving method.
When scan signals, data signals and power are supplied to a plurality of sub-pixels arranged in a matrix form, the selected sub-pixel emits the light, such that the organic light emitting display device may display images.
A display panel of the organic light emitting display device is provided with a dummy sub-pixel. The dummy sub-pixel is formed at a non-display area which is an area outside of a display area of the display panel. The dummy sub-pixel is used to reduce process variation or side effects during a process of manufacturing the display panel. In addition, the dummy sub-pixel is used to compensate a driving voltage or a driving current after the display panel is manufactured. These are merely examples of some uses of dummy sub-pixels. However, the dummy sub-pixel according to the related art is formed in the same way without considering the purposes.